


The Ties That Bind

by EeveeGurl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Daryl In Love, Daryl is demisexual, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Kissing, Lori Bashing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Pet Names, Possible Rape, Rick and Shane's temperaments are reversed... in a way, Sassy Daryl, Shane in love, alternate zombie apocalypse, mentions of alcohol and drug use, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeGurl/pseuds/EeveeGurl
Summary: Shane and Daryl met and started dating before the dead began walking the Earth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not turn this into a multi-chapter fic. I have a lot of different ideas, but I don't really have a real plot, so I'll write chapters that combine, but will end chapters in a way that it seems like the story is done. If... that makes sense...

Shane couldn’t believe what he was seeing. As he clutched Carl and Lori to him outside his truck, buildings from their city down below exploded as bombs were dropped down. Screams echoed from all around him and down below in the now ruined Atlanta. Carl was sobbing into his leg and Lori was whimpering into his shoulder, her fists gripping his tight t-shirt. His heart shattered for his friend and partner who had been in a coma for the last two months; and, for the man who had stolen his heart. 

They’d only been dating for a month, but Shane, who had once been a playboy, was love struck. Daryl Dixon, whose family had a reputation for being drug addicts, alcoholics and other various nefarious felonies, was the sweetest man Shane had ever met. He’d gone to the Dixon resident in response to a noise complaint one night and arrested Merle Dixon, the eldest brother, for disturbing the peace. Daryl had pulled up just then in a beat up old pick up wearing a mechanic’s uniform. Shane had never seen anyone so beautiful, even when the man started marching up to them.

Shane had expected the man to punch him and demand to know why he was arresting Merle. Instead, Daryl had turned his beautiful blue eyes on his brother. “What the hell did ya do this time, Merle?” He sounded tired and exasperated, but also very mad. “I ain’t got the money t’bail ya out this time!”

“Wasn’t me, baby brother! It was them assholes next door!” Merle struggled against the handcuffs until Shane shoved him up against the cruiser. “Get off me, asshole!”

“Merle, shut the fuck up!” Daryl growled and turned his eyes to Shane. He heaved a sigh and lowered his voice as he addressed the officer. “What’d he do?”

“Noise complaint. Neighbors said he was yelling and listening to music too loud. I also find some drugs on him. Not to mention, he’s drunk.” Shane yanked the cruiser door open. “I assume you know where to find him?” Merle grumbled as the deputy put him into the back and shut the door.

Daryl sighed and nodded. “Have fun in the drunk tank, Merle.” He growled and walked into the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

Shane wouldn’t ask for his number until a couple of weeks later. He’d heard of Daryl through word of mouth but had never seen what the man looked like. Now that he had formally met the younger Dixon, he was highly aware of his presence around their small town of King County. He saw Daryl practically everywhere he went, mainly at the auto shop that catered to the sheriff’s department. Daryl not only worked there, but he practically ran the place. Dale, the actual owner of the shop, was sitting at his wife’s death bed.

It was a Saturday, Daryl’s normal day off (no, Shane wasn’t stalking him, he just asked Dale what days Daryl usually took) when Shane walked into the local bar and saw the man finishing a round of billiards with a couple of other mechanics from the shop. He licked his lips, heart racing as he ordered two shots of whiskey of the mechanic’s favorite brand (Shane swears he’s not stalking the man!) and walked over. He gave the mechanics a polite nod and turned to Daryl, handing the shot over. The mechanic gave him a shy, but wary look and took the shot. 

“Wanna play doubles with me?” The cop grinned a bit. Daryl seemed hesitant, looking over at his friends who all shrugged and nodded their acquiescence. When Daryl nodded, Shane grinned more, tipped his shot the gently knock into the mechanic’s and downed it all in one go. Daryl did the same, licking his lips. The cop went over to grab a cue stick and paid for the use of the table and balls. 

After the game, which he and Daryl totally kicked ass at, he asked the mechanic to join him for a drink. They sat at the bar, both ordering a jack and seven. It was quiet at first, then Shane slowly started asking questions about the mechanic such as if he liked his job and what kind of food did he like. With each question, the mechanic’s face turned brighter red, as if he knew what Shane was leading up to. 

When Daryl said yes to a date, Shane felt so giddy. He’d never felt like this, not even for all the girls he’d asked out in high school and had sex with. He left that night with the mechanic’s number and a time and day for their date. With each passing date, he felt himself falling more and more in love with the youngest Dixon. Daryl was sweet and shy and had a bit of a sarcastic sense of humor. He didn’t take any of Shane’s shit like others did and teased the cop just as much as he was teased. 

Now, a month later, he didn’t even know if Daryl was alive. He’d tried going to the mechanic’s house and by the shop, but he couldn’t find his beautiful boyfriend. He’d grabbed Lori and Carl instead, having promised his partner he’d look after them. They followed a few others to the quarry outside the city where, as the cop, Shane immediately took charge. He led scavenging trips into King County for supplies and survival kits. Everyone followed his command easily, except for Ed Peletier.

He was out doing a perimeter check when he spotted Lori and Ed a few feet away going at it like rabbits. Her moans were unnerving and Ed’s grunts were just as disgusting. Shane sighed and hid behind a tree to wait for them to finish. He couldn’t believe Lori was cheating on Rick. Even if the man was dead, so could’ve waited longer to grieve for her husband. When the moans stopped, Shane stepped out and walked over to them. 

“Peletier, you’re supposed to be at the camp taking watch on the RV, and Lori, where’s Carl?” He’d never seen Lori like as embarrassed and ashamed as she did when he caught her with the abusive man. Ed just grunted and stood up. He walked away once his pants were buttoned. 

“Shane, he raped me.” She whispered, eyes tearing up. 

If he was being honest with himself, Shane wasn’t sure whether to believe her or not. He’d seen rape victims, had caught rapists in the act. What he’d seen, hadn’t looked like rape, but he had no true way of determining what Lori was telling him was true. He just sighed and helped her up. “I’ll talk to him.” He spoke softly, helping her get redressed and walking her back to their campsite. 

It was the next day when he took Dale and Glenn out hunting for some meat. They’d shot a deer, but a walker got a hold of it first. They ganged up on it, Glenn eventually cutting its head off, but the thing still growled at them until a bolt landed in its head. 

“Ya gotta get ‘em in the head, otherwise they’ll chomp yer ass.” 

Shane recognized the voice immediately. He slowly looked up from the walker's head to see the man who’d stolen his heart, marching silently through the brush of the forest toward them. It was like he was seeing the youngest Dixon for the first time all over again. They’d only been separated for a week, but it felt like an eternity to Shane. Merle was walking behind his brother, grumbling about being around pansy ass pricks. Daryl growled at him to shut up before turning back to the group. Dale seemed very happy to see the mechanic alive and even hugged him. Glenn had no idea who these two people were so he just kind of looked around awkwardly.

The cop holstered his weapon and walked right up to the youngest Dixon. He cupped Daryl’s cheeks with both hands and leaned in to kiss him deeply. Merle knew about their relationship, so he wasn’t too worried about the oldest Dixon getting pissed. Daryl grunted a bit in shock before dropping his bow and wrapping his arms around Shane’s waist to press tighter against him. Merle grumbled and turned away. 

Shane pulled away after a moment, smiling at the blush on the hunter’s cheeks and the soft pants coming from his lips. Daryl always looked so delicious after a good kiss. The cop sighed, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m so glad you’re safe. I tried to find you.”

“Merle ‘n I was out fishin ‘n huntin fer a couple of days when it all happened. We’d only been to the city once to get some supplies, then came back out here. I wanted to go look fer you, but someone said you were probably either already out ‘r dead.” He glared over his shoulder at Merle. His brother shrugged like it was nothing. 

“Ya found ‘im, didn’t ya, Darlina? So quit givin me them puppy eyes!” Merle started walking away. “I’m gonna go try t’find us another deer… ‘r maybe some squirrel!” 

Shane watched him go before looking at Daryl. “He gonna be alright by himself?” He took Daryl’s hand and began leading him toward the campsite. He knew Merle would just track them. 

“He’ll be fine. Like he always says: ain’t nothin can kill Merle but Merle.” Daryl held the cop’s hand willingly. 

He couldn’t believe Shane was alive. He squeezed the cop’s hand tightly, trying to convey through touch just how happy he was to see the man. He was shy about their relationship with other people around, but that didn’t matter right now. Walking back to camp next to the man he loved felt so surreal he almost didn’t believe it was true. When Shane squeezed his hand back and smiled at him with that sweet, charming smile, however, he prayed that it was indeed real. 

When Shane had first asked him out, he’d thought the man had been joking; but, the blush on the cop’s cheeks and the hope in those brown eyes had made Daryl’s heart had skipped a beat. So, he’d said yes. He figured one date couldn’t hurt. Shane would see that he wasn’t worth the cop’s time and then they’d never speak again unless it was about Merle. One date turned into two, two turned into three and on date four Shane had kissed him. 

Daryl had never been kissed like that before. The cop had been so gentle. His lips had been so warm and just a little chapped. The hand on his cheek was calloused and hot, starting a fire within the youngest Dixon’s soul. With that parting kiss on the doorstep of Daryl’s tiny cabin, he knew he was in love. It terrified him. He was still waiting for the moment when Shane would realize he was bored with the Dixon and tell him things were over between them. 

Date five had been at the drive-in theatre. They’d cuddled together in the front seat of Shane’s truck with a box of popcorn to share. Halfway through the movie, the popcorn was gone and they were making out like a couple of teenagers. Daryl didn’t know what to do with himself. Shane was being aggressive and he growled with every kiss. He paused between kisses to reassure himself that the hunter was still okay with what was happening. Daryl’s heart was racing. His cock was getting tight within his jeans. 

He wanted so much more. 

He thought maybe Shane would drive them to his house, but when the cop pulled up in front of the Dixon’s tiny cabin, Daryl had bit his bottom lip. He’d looked at Shane questioningly, but the cop smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He assured Daryl he still wanted him, but he wanted to take things slowly between them. 

“You ain’t got any idea how badly I want you, darlin.” Shane had whispered sweetly, thumb petting along Daryl’s bottom lip. “But… I wanna do this right. I ain’t gonna just jump in the sack with you as I’ve done in the past. You’re too special and deserve to be treated right.” He stared into the hunter’s eyes with such affection and warmth, Daryl wasn’t used to it. 

He’d pressed tighter against the cop. “Maybe I wanna jump in the sack with ya…” He muttered shyly, fingering one of the buttons on the shirt the cop was wearing. 

Shane had chuckled and pressed a kiss to Daryl’s hair. “Tell ya what… have lunch with me tomorrow, then Saturday… come over to my place and we’ll see where things go.” He leaned back, hand on the back of Daryl’s neck in an affectionate grip. “Deal..?”

Daryl bit his bottom lip. He nodded, leaning back into the large hand. “Deal.” He whispered back. He leaned in and kissed the cop deeply, licking into his mouth before pulling back with a teasing nip to the man’s lower lip. The groan he got in return made him grin. He bid the cop good night and got out of the truck. He couldn’t wait until lunch tomorrow. 

They never did get to that sixth date. 

He’d had Thursday and Friday off, so he took Merle out camping to let his brother burn off some steam and relax. By the time they’d gotten back to the city Saturday afternoon, it was all a mess. Buildings were on fire. The dead were walking. Cars were turned over and bodies littered the streets. Merle started shouting about the Rapture and the anti-Christ. Daryl just tuned him out started driving toward Shane’s house. He stopped in front and jumped out, avoiding a walker and ran to the door. He banged on the wood, yelling for his boyfriend. He avoided the walker again, covering his mouth and nose when he got a good whiff of the stench of rot. 

Merle convinced him to go home and get the rest of their survival gear so they could head back out to the forest and ride the apocalypse out. Daryl wanted to go find his boyfriend, but his brother made a convincing argument that Shane was either killed in the line of duty or made it out of the city with a bunch of other survivors. So, they’d gone home, gathered what they could and went back out to the forest. 

He’d heard Shane’s voice before he saw him. 

Lori wasn’t too happy to see him, but he ignored her, smirking when Merle appeared out of nowhere and walked over to her to show off the string of rabbits and squirrels they’d hunted down. He had such a proud grin on his face even though she made a disgusted expression, but Carl was all too willing to watch the older Dixon gut and skin the poor dead critters. Shane chuckled and led the youngest Dixon over to his tent, holding the flap open. Daryl ducked inside, glancing around. He recognized Shane’s work bag and the Sheriff’s cap he always wore. 

Shane stepped in behind him and zipped the tent closed. He turned and chuckled when he saw the hunter wearing his cap. “Cute, babe.” He murmured and knelt down in front of the Dixon. Daryl’s crossbow was laying over his work bag and Shane couldn’t help but think it belonged there. He swallowed thickly and reached up to cup Daryl’s chin. It’d been weeks since the hunter had been able to shave, so he had a nice bit of scruff growing. “Need to let you borrow my razor.”

Daryl grinned and leaned in to peck the cop’s lips. “What? Don’t like my new look, Walsh?” He murmured against his lips. 

Shane hummed softly into the kiss, sliding his hand to the back of Daryl’s neck. “Just… so used to you havin a baby face.” He smirked at the pout. “Don’t look at me like that. You know damn well you have a baby face.”

“Just fer that I ain’t shavin, dick. Gonna grow the finest beard y’ever saw.” The hunter grumbled. Shane chuckled and pulled the man into his lap. “‘M serious… people are gonna think yer datin a mountain man, which they wouldn’t be wrong. Beard ‘r not I’s practically raised in these woods.”

“Mmhm…” Shane let the Dixon ramble on. 

Daryl never talked this much out in public. Half the time the cop couldn’t get his boyfriend to shut up when they were alone. The quiet man had a lot to say when he was around people he was comfortable with. The fact that he was comfortable around the cop showed him just how much the hunter trusted him. It made Shane’s heart swell with affection and love for Daryl. He sighed softly, reveling in the sound of Daryl’s voice as he buried his face against his neck. It was easy to tell the hunter hadn’t bathed in a few days, but Shane didn’t care at the moment. He just needed to hold his boyfriend.

“Shane..?” Daryl spoke softly, leaning back to look into the cop’s eyes. “You okay?” He whispered softly, frowning in concern and cupping the cop’s cheeks in his hands. 

Shane smiled as his hands trailed up and down the hunter’s strong thighs. “I’m just so happy to see you, darlin. To be honest, I thought you were dead… especially after they dropped those bombs on the city. I looked for you-” he swallowed thickly, fighting back tears. “I swear, darlin, I looked for you. I knew you’d gone out camping, but I thought you were back Friday night when everything went to shit. God… I was so scared, Daryl. I wanted to cry and scream. I tried your cell phone, but all the towers were out within hours.” He was nearly hyperventilating now. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and onto his shirt. 

“Okay, okay,” Daryl cooed softly, bringing Shane’s face to his chest. “It’s okay, baby.” He’d never called the man pet names until now. Two weeks of believing the cop was dead had shown him just how in love he was with the man. “I’m right here, Shane.” He threaded his fingers through Shane’s thick hair, dropping light kisses onto his head. “We didn’t go back until Saturday afternoon. I wanted t’come back Friday night, but Merle got me drunk ‘n I didn’t trust ‘im t’drive, so we stayed another night. I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry I scared you.” 

Shane let himself sob into Daryl’s shirt. He never cried in front of anyone except for his parents and Rick. It was the first time he cried in front of Daryl, and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last. Daryl was everything to him now. He must’ve cried himself to sleep, because when he woke up, Daryl was laying down, holding him close still and petting his hair and back. He sighed softly, moving his head enough to look up at the younger Dixon. 

“S’the first time I sleep with you and I’m actually fucking sleeping.” The cop groused as he slowly sat up. 

Daryl smirked up at him, tilting his head a bit, but didn’t say anything. Instead, he reached up to pet Shane’s cheek. He smiled warmly, a smile Shane had only seen once or twice. “I love you…”

The words sent Shane’s heart skipping and his stomach fluttered giddily. He leaned into the hunter’s hand, pressing a kiss to his palm. “I love you…” He whispered back. “God, I love you so much.” He leaned down over the man and pressed their lips together. He kissed Daryl again, and again, and again. Before he knew it, the sun was up and people were stirring outside. He knew the Dixon hadn’t slept and he didn’t quite want to leave the tent, either, but he had things to do. “Stay in here and get some sleep, darlin.” He sat up and reached behind his head to unclasp the necklace around his neck. 

“What’re you doin?” Daryl asked curiously, leaning his head up enough so the cop could put the necklace around him. The 22 charm settled onto his chest warmly. He’d seen Shane wear it all the time and had heard many stories about the good luck and safety it’d brought the man since he’d gotten it. 

“Staking my claim.” Shane grinned, dropping another kiss on the hunter’s lips. “Can’t have anyone thinking you’re available.” He pulled his shirt off and reached into his bag for another one, settling for his old police academy shirt. 

Daryl snorted. “Like anyone would want a piece’a this.” He was blushing warmly, though, eyes studying the cop’s torso hungrily. 

The cop smirked. “You’d be surprised at just how many women I’ve seen eyeing you, babe. The shoulders and biceps draw a lot of attention. He leaned down to kiss Daryl. “Now, get some sleep. I’ll wake you in a few hours for lunch.” Unzipping the tent, he looked at Daryl one more time before getting out and zipping it back up. He hoped they could leave and find somewhere safer and more private soon. He wanted to claim the hunter in another way.


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit shorter than the last chapter, but got some goodies for you next chapter!

Everyone was mad at Glenn for pretty much leading the walkers to their campsite with the alarm on the car, but Daryl had defended him, saying it could happened at any point. They were too close to the city after the bombing and should move soon. Shane had been trying to diffuse the situation when the rest of the group that had gone into the city pulled up and his partner who’d he’d assumed dead got out and started walking over. He felt Carl run past him, then Lori. He stared in shock. He’d been at the hospital. He’d checked Rick’s pulse. He’d had no heartbeat.

So how was he standing here in front of him now?

Daryl reached to gently take the cop’s hand. Shane had told him about his partner who had been shot in the line of duty and was in a coma. They’d spent many nights just drinking at the bar with the cop telling so many stories about his partner. Rick was his best friend. He’d been the best man at Rick and Lori’s wedding, so now Lori was like a sister to him. Shane had even nearly cried a few times but had always left the room or forced himself to sober up. Daryl always held his hand over even wrapped an arm around him. 

Now as Rick pulled away from Carl and Lori, Shane slowly walked up to him. “Brother… thank you for takin care of my family.” Rick’s voice as deep and shook with tears. 

Shane merely shook his head and wrapped his arms around Rick. They hugged tightly, patting each other’s backs before separating. “Uh… Rick… there’s someone I want you to meet.” He turned to Daryl and held a hand out for him. “C’mere, babe.” The hunter nervously stepped forward, taking Shane’s hand without hesitation. Rick look confused for a moment. “This is Daryl. I met him a little over a month ago-”

“Daryl..? As in Daryl Dixon?” Rick looked at the hunter. He reached back to rub the back of his neck. “... We left your brother in the city, cuffed to a roof top.”

Daryl tensed and released Shane’s hand. “You… what?!” The hunter frantically looked around, searching every face of the people that had gone to the city. “What the fuck, asshole?!” He growled at Rick, shoving him in the chest. “What the fuck did he ever do t’you?! He went there riskin his life to bring back food ‘n gas!”

Rick glared and grabbed Daryl’s arm and twisted it behind his back. “Listen here-”

“Rick! Let him go!” Shane jumped in, grabbing Rick’s arm to get him to let go. “Rick, I know he’s a little temperamental, but that’s just how the Dixon brothers are. I’ve dealt with Merle and I know how he is. I know you must have a good reason for leavin him in the city, but you gotta understand that Daryl has practically been takin care of Merle for the last several years, so he’s a little protective. Now, let him go and we’ll talk about this.” He turned to look over his shoulder at his boyfriend. “Babe? You good?” At the small nod, he turned back to Rick. 

“Fine, but he attacks me again, I’m cuffing him.” Rick growled and released Daryl’s arm with a shove.

Daryl stumbled a bit, but Shane took his arm to keep him from falling. He gave his partner a ‘seriously?’ look. Daryl glared at the newcomer, hiding behind Shane’s shoulder with his fists gripping the back of the cop’s shirt. “Now, then… what did Merle do?” 

Rick put his hands on his gun belt. “He was bein reckless and causing a ruckus, drawing walkers to us.”

“‘N ya thought leavin ‘im cuffed to a roof defenseless was the best plan!?” Daryl was very pissed but didn’t move to shove the cop again. He seemed to curl closer to Shane instead. “What the fuck kinda critical thinkin was that?! You shoulda just shut him down!”

“We tried!” Rick moved to get back in the hunter’s face, but Shane put a hand on his chest, telling him to keep his distance. “We tried reasoning with him but he was high on somethin!”

“Bullshit!” Merle hadn’t done any kind of drugs in months. He’d been two months clean and had spent two weeks in a rehab center. “He didn’t have any drugs on ‘im ‘n I doubt he coulda found any! Not that he would’ve gone searching!”

“His eyes were bloodshot and he was breaking out in a cold sweat! Is your head so far up your own ass-” Their argument had drawn the attention of everyone around them. Glenn was rubbing the back of his neck and glancing at T-Dog and Andrea, who were also both looking just as guilty and ashamed. 

“He’s sick you fucker! He was running a fever this mornin so he didn’t sleep!” Daryl groaned and rubbed his face. His poor brother was stuck on a roof in the hot sun. He’d tried getting Merle to stay, but his brother wouldn’t have any of it and snuck off while Daryl had been busy with checking the traps they’d set out the night before. 

Shane turned to Daryl, putting his hands on the hunter’s shoulders. “Alright, darlin, just relax. We’ll go back to get him, okay?” His hands gently massaged and rubbed up and down his boyfriend’s biceps. “You stay here and mind the camp, I’ll take the others back to the city to get Merle.” Daryl seemed to want to argue, but the cop shook his head. “I know you, babe. You’ll start gettin anxious and start yellin and try to pick a fight with someone.” He smiled and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. “I love you. I’ll bring your brother back, okay?”

Daryl nodded after a moment, taking a deep breath to try to calm himself. “Okay.” He pressed his forehead into the cop’s, eyes closed. “... I love you.” The words were whispered, meant only for Shane’s ears. “Please be careful, though. If it gets too dangerous, I don’t want ya riskin yer life. Come straight back.”

The cop nodded, though he had no intention of doing that. Merle was Daryl’s only family and they’d been on the road to fixing their relationship. The oldest Dixon had been doing good staying on the straight and narrow. They both deserved the chance to live. He kissed Daryl sweetly before turning to Rick. “Let’s go.”

Rick nodded and they turned to return to the truck. Glenn and Tyreese opted to go with them and both got into the back of the truck. Daryl watched them leave, gripping his crossbow strap tighter. He didn’t move until the truck was out of sight. While they were gone, he went back into the forest to try to find something for them to eat that night. His footfalls were silent and his ears open. He was close to the lake when he heard some talking and stopped to listen. He recognized Carol’s voice, as well as Lori’s.

“I just don’t know what Shane sees in him.” Lori spoke with a huff. “He’s just a dirty redneck. He probably used to do as many drugs as that no good brother of his.”

Carol’s voice was soft, but the hunter could still hear her. “I-I don’t know. I think he’s kind of nice. And they look good together-”

“Oh, please… Shane’s probably just stringing him along to make me jealous, just like he did all the other girls he slept with. God, I wish my husband was dead like I thought he was. Now it’ll be even harder to get Shane away from that damn bitch-”

Daryl growled. He spotted a walker going toward them and lifted his crossbow. The bolt hit its mark with no problem and the walker fell with a thud, startling both women. The hunter stepped out from behind the tree and marched over. He yanked the bolt out of the walker’s head and turned to the two women. “Instead’a sittin out here like two hens cluckin away, maybe ya’ll should get back t’camp where it’s safe.”

Lori stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. “And why should we listen to you? Just because Shane left you ‘in charge’ doesn’t mean we have to do a single thing you say. He doesn’t love you, you know.”

Daryl snorted. “You wanna stay out here ‘n get yer nasty ass bit ‘n ate it ain’t no skin off my back. Yer husband would be better off without ya anyway.” He looked over at Carol, who was still sitting down and looking very nervous. “Ya want me t’walk you back t’camp?” She glanced up at Lori, then nodded and stood up. The hunter glared at Lori. “Shouldn’t you be makin sure yer kid don’t get hurt?” He put a hand on Carol’s lower back and led her away.

It was starting to get dark and Daryl was growing nervous. Shane wasn’t back with the others, yet, which meant they probably hadn’t found Merle and were still looking or decided to stay in the city overnight. He’d started a fire and had a bunch of fish roasting on some skewers. He started gnawing on his thumbnail, watching the fire and listening to Lori continue to bitch about Shane’s choice in bed mate. He didn’t care too much. He was used to people talking bad about him. 

Carol seemed to get tired of the woman’s voice and came over to sit next to the hunter. “I’m sorry about her.” The man merely shrugged and continued gnawing on his thumb. “They’ll be back. Shane seems very level headed so I don’t think he’ll do anything stupid.”

Daryl offered her a small smile. He opened his mouth to speak, but a scream tore through the night and he stood up. With Lori now silent, he could focus his hearing on their surroundings. Walkers groaned from every direction and within seconds, they were surrounded. “EVERYONE GRAB A WEAPON AND STAB THEM IN THE HEAD!” He pulled out his own knife, giving Carol one as well. “Get the kids into the RV!” She gave him a terrified look, but nodded and went to go collect her daughter and Carl. 

Daryl ran around, using his knife to take out walkers that got too close to someone. He’d even taken one out that was crawling toward Lori who had tripped. He gave her a concerned look, but she just huffed at him and got up. He rolled his eyes and turned to go check on the others. He was exhausted by the time all the walkers were taken care of. Amy, Ed and Jim had been bitten, but everyone else was relatively alright. He left Andrea to deal with her sister and Dale to deal with Jim. He spotted Carol trying to dig a hole for her husband’s body and went over to help her.

The truck pulled up and as soon as Shane saw everyone looking frightened and all the walker bodies littering the campsite, he jumped out. “Daryl!” He ran forward, jumping over a walker body. 

“Oh, Shane! It was terrible!” Lori started running toward him but stopped when he ran past her and to his boyfriend. She clenched her fists and looked over toward Rick who was glaring at her. Their marriage had been rocky from the beginning. Carl was the only reason they’d gotten married, but they both knew there was no chemistry between them. She looked away, watching Daryl hug onto Shane’s waist. 

‘“M okay… Amy ‘n Ed ‘r dead and Jim was bitten, but everyone else is okay.” The hunter spoke softly and wrapped his arms around Shane’s waist. He relaxed when he felt the cop’s arms go around his shoulders. Shane was always so hot and firm. Daryl always felt safe around him. He leaned back after a moment. “Merle?”

Shane shook his head. “He was gone when we got there. He used an old hack saw to cut his hand off at the wrist. He left a blood trail, but it ended just outside the city. I think maybe someone picked him up or maybe he hot-wired a car and drove off.” He looked down with remorse. “I’m sorry, darlin.”

The hunter sighed and shook his head. “It ain’t yer fault.” He pressed a kiss to Shane’s cheek. “Thank you fer tryin. Merle always said the only thing that can kill Merle-”

“-is Merle.” Shane smiled and chuckled. “He’ll probably find another group to terrorize.” His voice was light and teasing, making his boyfriend smile and chuckle as well. 

By daylight, they had all agreed to should pack up camp and go elsewhere. The Martinez family opted to go their own way, taking a bit of supply with them and driving off in one of the cars. Rick and Shane stood at Daryl’s truck with a map spread out on the hood of it. Daryl stood nearby, arms crossed and gnawing on his thumbnail again. 

“We should head west.” Shane murmured, pointing to a place on the map. “We should go to the mountains, plenty of forests around there, and the walkers would have problems climbing up the steep rocks.”

Rick shook his head in disagreement. “Nah. We should try to CDC. They might have a safe house or know where one might be.”

“A safe house? Really Rick? They bombed the damn city. I bet they’ve bombed others. Where could they possibly have a safe house?” They both had their hands on their hips, though Shane was running his fingers through his hair in aggravation. “Besides, all government facilities are shut down, otherwise there’d be radio contact and helicopters flying overhead.”

Rick leaned over the map again, studying it with intensity. “The CDC is our best shot. We could even get some answers from them, find out what the hell happened.” He looked around. “All these people traveling such a long distance… it’d be miserable, Shane. We should try for the CDC.”

After a lengthy argument that nearly ended in a fistfight, Shane finally relented and agreed to the CDC. When they got there and they couldn’t get in, Rick would see that the mountains were their best shot. He and Daryl got into the Dixon’s truck and followed along behind the RV with Shane at the wheel. They were quiet at first, but then Daryl glanced over at his boyfriend. He could tell Shane was irritated and didn’t really know what to do or say. He hadn’t ever dealt with an irritated Shane Walsh before. 

“I’m sorry yer friend’s a dick.”

He hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but the words came out anyways. Shane looked over at him with his brows furrowed in somewhat confusion and shock before he busted out laughing. Daryl bit his bottom lip, trying hard not to smile, but he couldn’t help it. He started laughing as well and neither of them stopped for almost a full minute. Shane shook his head and reached for Daryl’s hand. He kissed the back of it and gave his boyfriend a light smile. 

“Thank you.” The words were murmured into the rough skin of the hunter’s palm. “He is a bit of a dick, isn’t he?”

“You think?” Daryl scoffed a bit and snorted. He shook his head, holding the cop’s hand. He removed his seatbelt so he could scoot across the bench the lay his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Leavin my brother cuffed to a roof, didn’t even try t’convince Martinez to stay with us, ain’t seen ‘im kiss Lori once since he got back. Instead, he’s goin around acting like he’s the lord of the new world.”

“He’s just got that aura that makes people wanna follow him-”

“Nah, man.” Daryl lifted his head and looked at his boyfriend. “You got that aura. S’why I ain’t heard no one say one bad word about ya. They trust ya ‘n you ain’t led us wrong, yet. Along comes Rick, ‘n he practically shoved you aside ‘n took over.” The youngest Dixon shook his head. 

“... He wasn’t always like this. He used to be the most level headed of us. I was the hot-headed one getting into fights, flirting with all the girls and just being an overall dick.” Shane looked over at Daryl. “... You made me a better person, Daryl. I’ve never wanted to stay with someone this long until I met you. I knew you deserved someone who treated you right. I can’t tell you how many times I really wanted to just try to get into your pants when you were sitting so innocently in my truck. Baby, I think I masturbated more times since I met you than I had in my teens.”

Daryl blushed and playfully nudged the cop. “Can’t say I would’ve said no ‘r pushed you away. I’ve never even been attracted to anyone til I met you. Pretty sure I’m demisexual.” He’d never even heard the term until he’d met Shane and suddenly found himself wanting to know the man. With each date, they grew closer and he found himself wanting to be with the man more and more. 

Shane hummed. He knew he was bisexual when he was fifteen, so he’d done some research into other sexualities. He smiled over at the hunter and kissed the back of his hand again. “I’m honored.” Daryl smiled back, blushing more. He hoped the CDC was open, then maybe they could spend the night and he could finally make love to his beautiful boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking it might follow along with the tv series, but I'll change things here and there.


End file.
